


In Summer~

by AliceCarroll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Summer, based on cheritz anniversary art, spoilers of Jaehee's route, summer in the rfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: The RFA spends some days at the beach :3





	In Summer~

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes a one shot inspired by Cheritz official art <3 That anniversary art had me longing to write a summer one shot, and I finally gave in to temptation <3
> 
> I decided to include my OC Alana, who I've been wanting to write about for some time now <3 
> 
> Special thanks to Firei for encouraging me to write it >//////<
> 
> I really hope you like it <3

Bright sun. Blue waves. Warm sand. Clear sky. Yes! It was finally summer!

The RFA gathered together to celebrate the beginning of the season at Jumin’s private beach. Of course, they had also invited Alana to come along, and she was more than happy at this! Ever since Jaehee stopped working for Jumin and opened a cafeteria with her, Alana became closer to the RFA members, more so when they became officially a couple. She liked Seven’s high spirits –though it made her nervous from time to time–Zen’s talent and caring for her girlfriend, Yoosung’s kind heart –more so since he took Jaehee’s work as an assistant– and, finally, Alana absolutely adored Jumin’s not being Jaehee’s boss anymore! Yes, she had a good relationship with the RFA members.

The excitement of Seven and Yoosung when they arrived to the beach was obvious. They stripped just as their feet touched the sand, Yoosung taking his duck-shaped float and Saeyoung his shark fin toy. Nevertheless, before going into the water, Yoosung pulled his hair back with a headband, which the hacker noticed with a smirk.

“And what is our Yoosungie doing~?”

“What do you think I’m doing? And don’t call me that,” the blonde puffed out his cheeks. “I don’t want my hair to get wet. The salty water is not good for it.”

“Yoosung’s right,” Zen said, appearing behind him and passing an arm round his shoulders, pointing at Seven with his free hand. “Of course, you wouldn’t know, but the intense sun is bad enough for the hair, more so if you bleach it, as Yoosung does, and wet it in the sea.”

In the mean time, Jumin contemplated them from his privileged spot under his umbrella, which Yoosung had prepared for him beforehand, a drink on his hand and a towel under his feet. Jaehee also looked at their interaction, smiling and nodding at Zen’s knowledge, but not for long since Alana suddenly appeared in her field of view, wearing only a dark green swimsuit which made her look sensual and elegant against her tan skin.

“Do you like it?” she asked her, turning around so that Jaehee could have a better view. Trying not to drool, the ex-assistant replied with a stuttering “yes.” Alana’s features brightened up. “I’m glad. I bought it especially for today,” she chuckled.

“I’m going to be the most beautiful shark-merman!” Seven suddenly exclaimed and started running towards the water.

“Seven, wait!!” Yoosung chased after him, trying not to trip as he held his float up to his waist.

“Most beautiful? Not if I join you!!” Zen joined them, suddenly forgetting about not spoiling his beautiful hair.

“It looks fun, why don’t you go with them?” Alana encouraged Jaehee, who was looking at them with the most beautiful of smiles.

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t.”

Thus, Jaehee took off her dress. She was beautiful enough in it, but when Alana saw her blue striped bikini, she thought she had died and reached heaven. She looked so amazing with lively colours, which she had started favouring after she stopped working for C&R, and Alana blessed her luck for being able to contemplate such a gorgeous being.

Alana preferred, for the time being, to enjoy of watching that blissful scene in which her girlfriend smiled as she playfully splashed her friends in the water than joining her. Besides, she didn’t want to take a bath until the sun lotion was completely absorbed. She glanced behind her and found Jumin under the umbrella. She still had mixed feelings about the time he had been Jaehee’s boss, and he wasn’t the RFA member of whom she was fonder, but she had to admit that his conversation was interesting and she preferred talking to someone than standing there on her own under the sun, so she ended up approaching him.

“Can I sit here?” she asked, pointing next to him under the shadow.

“If you wish.”

She stretched out her towel and sat next to the man, her legs crossed, as she stared at the rest of the RFA members.

“Wouldn’t you like to join them?” Jumin asked.

“I’m fine,” Alana replied. “What about you? Aren’t you fond of the sea?”

“Not especially. I don’t like when the sand sticks to my feet after I’ve gone out of the water. Otherwise, I certainly enjoy bathing in the sea when there are not many waves. It’s relaxing and beneficial for blood circulation.”

“Oh, I love waves,” Alana replied, embracing her legs and leaning her chin on her knees. “There’s this one time in which I went surfing with a friend of mine, and it was an amazing experience. The speed the surfboard reached, the wind on my face, the sound of the waves... it made me feel so free.”

“It sounds, indeed, lovely,” Jumin nodded.

At that moment, Alana caught Yoosung’s eyes drifting in a not-so-subtle way to Seven’s abs. She let out a smirk, which widened when Seven looked unexpectedly in his direction and the blonde took his look away from him, blushing lightly. Was it possible that the hacker was not aware of Yoosung’s feelings by that point?

“What do you think about Luciel and Yoosung’s relationship?” Alana asked Jumin.

“Excuse me. I’m not really sure if I understand what you mean.”

“I mean if you think they make a good couple. Romantically speaking.”

“I don’t usually devote my energies in trying to guess whether two people would be romantically compatible. Too many disasters have occurred around me to give a thought about those kinds of relationships. However, it is true that they seem closer than to the rest RFA members, even though Zen and Yoosung seem to have also a good relationship.”

“Nevertheless, Zen and Yoosung’s friendship seems to me more fraternal or platonic,” Alana replied. “I believe Luciel and the latter may be in love.”

“Then, I would trust your judgement best in these matters. After all, you are more experiences in relationships than I.”

Alana smiled at the lack of bitterness in his tone which she had been able to identify when Jaehee and she started their relationship. She looked up at him and found him returning the gesture with a faint grin of his own. She was glad that she had talked to him.

“I think I’m going to take a bath now,” she said, stretching her arms and legs before standing up. “Are you sure you don’t want to join?”

“Maybe later,” he replied, but Alana knew it was mere courtesy.

She nodded and rushed to the water, where she joined the games, more usually than not protecting her girlfriend from the sharker’s (as Seven had started calling himself) attacks. Soon enough, the troop got tired of the water and decided to get some rest, or at least that was Zen, Jaehee and Alana’s intention. Yoosung and Seven, on the other hand, seemed never to get tired and decided to go on a walk at some rocks further away.

“Are you sure we can see crabs at the rocks?” Yoosung asked the hacker, giving small jumps around him as an excited puppy.

“I’m pretty sure!” Seven exclaimed. “But I thought you would bring a bucket to play in the sand, Yoosung, and we would have been able to carry them there.”

“W-hat are you saying?!” Yoosung exclaimed, blushing. “That’s for children! I would never use a bucket to play on the sand!”

“Oh, but we would have been able to build such amazing castles!” Seven exclaimed, faking a pout which Yoosung completely bought.

“Don’t be childish,” he crossed his arms over his chest, regretting not having brought his bucket.

“Besides, there’s a new LOLOL collection one. It includes a bucket, a rake, shovel, and a figurine of a LOLOL hero in their swimsuit.”

“For real?!” Yoosung exclaimed. “But I would have known it if they had released the information!”

“Only I know it because I’m number one in LOLOL,” Seven grinned and Yoosung became red with anger.

“But you’re number one because you cheat! You are a... a... a cheater!”

“Come on, Yoosungie, don’t get mad a Sevenny~” the hacker pouted. “It’s not cheating, it’s using alternative resources.”

“It’s cheating!” Yoosung insisted and walked back to where everyone was, forgetting about the rocks and the crabs. Seven let out a sigh and a troubled smile. He had secretly wanted to take a walk alone with the, now, outraged boy, though he wouldn’t admit it even to himself. Maybe it was better that way.

When they arrived to where everyone else was, they were met with a scene. Alana was trying to get Jaehee’s attention as she observed in awe Zen and Jumin’s interaction.

“Look, Jaehee, I found a seashell!” Alana called her, letting out a faint pout when Jaehee only nodded absent-mindedly.

“I’m telling you it’s _my_ turn to be under the shade!” Zen exclaimed at Jumin, who stared at him indifferently from his seat. “You’ve spent all day there and my skin is more delicate than yours! It’s only fair!!”

“I insist, Zen, that _I_ brought this umbrella, so it’s logical that I can make use of it as much as I need to or please. If you wish to use it as well, though, you just have to sit by my side.”

“It’s not big enough for the two of us!!”

“They’ve been like that since you two were gone,” Alana sighed, going next to Seven and Yoosung once she gave in on calling Jaehee’s attention. “And it seems neither of them is going to give up.”

“That conflict can be easily solved!” Seven exclaimed.

“Are you going to suggest that they split the umbrella in two?” Alana raised an eyebrow, amused at the thought.

“Alana!” Jaehee exclaimed, and the girl jumped towards her, happy to have her attention once more.

“That’s an interesting proposal,” Seven nodded, caressing his invisible bear. “But too cliché for God 707! I suggest!” he made a dramatic pause. “That you fight for it,” he concluded with a nod.

“I like the idea!” Zen exclaimed. “I will be able to give that jerk what he deserves!”

“Assistant Kim, I entrust you to fight in my place,” Jumin calmly said, taking a sip of his drink, and Yoosung’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“B-but...”

“Jumin, don’t you dare running away from this!!” Zen pointed at him as Seven hugged Yoosung from behind.

“Are you really going to sacrifice this smol cinnamon roll?!” he exclaimed, though Yoosung was so flustered at the sudden physical contact that he couldn’t even complain at the name.

“It is absurd enough that I have to fight to sit under my own umbrella,” Jumin sighed.

“But Zen’s skin _does_ need more care than yours,” Jaehee found herself saying, though she regretted it immediately.

“Jaehee ex-Assistant Kang has spoken!! Are her words tinted with old resentment?!” Seven said in the most commentator-like voice he could make, his arm still round Yoosung’s shoulders.

Alana kept quiet, not wanting to voice her agreement with her girlfriend’s old boss or to disagree with Jaehee (and not really interested in the fight anymore since she was mesmerised at the way Jaehee’s skin crawled up in pleasure at her touch on her back). To put an end to the absurd fight, Jumin finally stood up and stated he would fight. If only so that Zen left him alone.

Seven drew a circle on the sand with Yoosung’s help and stood at the centre of it, Jumin on his right and Zen on his left. The other three stared at them, sitting on a towel, and waited for the hacker to talk as they shared some popcorn.

“There are two rules!” he said, raising his hand and showing two fingers to his audience and the fighters. “Rule number 1: your aim is either to get your opponent out of the circle or to make him touch the ground with his body. Rule number 2: everything’s valid!! Begin!!!”

Alana started cheering them to fight, caring little about who won and just wanting to see something interesting. Jaehee wanted to cheer for Zen, but she thought that would be impolite, so didn’t say anything. Seven cheered for the two of them with Alana while Yoosung sobbed internally because he didn’t want anyone to fight.

Jumin and Zen, though, just stared at each other for some seconds, the first one with a resigned expression and the latter with a mischievous grin. The actor, confident in his abilities, jumped towards Jumin intending to throw him to the floor or push him hard enough to make him trip out of the circle. Nevertheless, Jumin grabbed him by the arms and made him fall on the sand. He hadn’t calculated as well as he thought, though, and ended up falling on top of him, supporting his body with his arms at either side of the actor’s face, one of his legs between his.

Alana started taking pictures as Jaehee and Yoosung let out a muffled gasp. Seven rushed towards them and yelled that it had been a draw. For a second, the audience thought that Jumin and Zen had suffered a too big of a fall since neither of them was saying anything. Jumin was looking at Zen’s face, who had his eyes wide opened and a faint blush on his cheeks the CEO-in-line had never seen in him, not at least when he looked at him. The actor, on the other hand, was too surprised to recognise an expression of surprise and light shyness on Jumin, and more so to find it handsome and somehow adorable, to say a thing.

Zen was the first one to snap out of his stupor. He shoved Jumin to the side, making him fall on the sand and stood up, wiping off the sand from his beautiful skin and hair as much as he could. Jumin followed him.

“I shall disagree, Luciel,” he said, turning towards him. “It was not a draw since Zen fell on the floor first.”

“You jerk, you did it on purpose!!” Zen was yelling at him at the same time he tried to tell Seven all this. “You...!! How can you...?!?! Aaaaargh!!”

“Zen, you’re blushing!” Alana laughed and Jaehee tried to silence her.

“It was a draw since both of you went out o the circle at the same time,” Seven pointed at his feet and they realised it was true. “I know you wanted to solve your sexual tension then and there, but...”

Zen walked towards him with angry steps and Seven ran away, laughing.

“I regret nothiiiinng!!”

Zen and Jumin ended up sharing the umbrella. They didn’t talk the whole time they spent alone under it, Zen complaining in his head about his luck and checking his phone, and Jumin trying to finally enjoy of some peace.

Jaehee and Alana started collecting some seashells at the shore, and Yoosung and Seven were finally able to go for a walk alone. Yoosung was still salty about Seven having lied to him about the new LOLOL merchandising, though it was never confirmed if he had been pranking him or not, but after the hacker protected him from the fight, he had decided to forgive him.

“Look, Yoosung, it’s a seaweed!” Seven took one and put him above his head. “And we are standing under it! Won’t you kiss me~?” he asked him stretching his lips in a comic gesture.

“Th-that with mistletoe in Christmas, silly!” Yoosung pushed him away. “Seriously...” he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Aaaaw! Do you have to be so cold?” Seven faked a pout and pretended to be wiping a tear. “After I saved you from falling a victim of Zen’s fight for the umbrella.”

“You organised the fight in the first place!!”

“If you’re not going to reward my positive behaviour how do you want me to become a better person!” Seven pouted.

“O-ok,” Yoosung stuttered, though still not really sure about that argument. “If I reward you, you won’t prank me anymore?”

“Don’t you want to try~?” Seven asked, closing his eyes and pointing at his lips with a finger.

Yoosung squeezed his eyes shut and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which made Seven startle in surprise.

“Wait, what was that?!” he exclaimed, going as red as his hair.

“Y-you asked me to!” Yoosung exclaimed, mortified and equally flustered.

“But I... I never thought you... I...”

“Are you...?”

“I’m nothing but god 707!!! And that’s a lot!! Wahahaha!!” he started laughing and rushed away.

Yoosung stood there dumfounded, but pretty sure that he had seen Seven flustered. Then he realised they shared room that night. It was going to be a long, long night.

They finally went back to Jumin’s apartment to get changed and enjoy some dinner. Jaehee shared a room with Alana, Yoosung with Seven, and Zen and Jumin slept on their own. Zen was going to have a shower, desperate to take off the sand of his body and hair, when he realised he had forgotten to bring a towel with him. With an annoyed sigh, he went to Jumin’s room and knocked on his door.

“I heard you,” Jumin opened it.

“I forgot to bring a towel,” Zen said, looking away from him. “So lend me one.”

“Manners,” Jumin muttered under his breath, but went away to fetch one.

“I wouldn’t be so rude if you weren’t pissing me off!! I’m full of sand because of you! And my perfect, white skin got lightly tan because I spent too long under the sun!!”

“I’m quite aware of that,” Jumin finally turned to him and threw the towel at Zen, making it fall on his face. Before he could take it off, Jumin grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him against him, looking at him in the eye when he got rid of the towel. “I’m ready to take responsibility for that,” Jumin caressed Zen’s lower lip.

Zen widened his eyes and blushed lightly, but pushed Jumin with a snort. He turned around as if he were leaving, but stopped in front of the door of the room.

“F-fine,” he stuttered, still giving his back to Jumin. “It’s the least you could do.”

He entered the bathroom and Jumin smirked, taking off his tie.

That summer was especially hot for the RFA.


End file.
